custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CallanLoF
—The CBW Community Team H-h-hello C-c-callanLoF? Is it really you from YT? Great to see you! Well, welcome and have a good stay! Let me intruduce myself, I am VNT, an avarage user on the wiki, above me is our great Slice, he is our b'crat, you can practically ask everything to him, do it quick, because he will leave soon. Also great to talk to is , , and , all highly respected users who are sure to help you in any possible way. Further on, since I am struggling from a Writers Block, I can help you from starting up with your pages, it can be a pain to start with infoboxes and sections for n00bs, oh, excuse me, beginners. Well, regards from EDIT: Whoops, excuse. Chicken Bond has recently went inactive for a few weeks. Don`t bother to contact him until he has returned. VNT ~ Talk to me! 16:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Ummmm? Just to let you know, on this wiki, what you did for Callan, Lord of Fire, it doesn't work. Use: Template:Character. Also, put Template:Writer on your MOC pages. If you need any more help, contact me on my talk page. :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 16:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Hey Callan nice to see you finally made it to CBW, welcome. Wellcome LOF I've been watching your videos. :D Collector1 HIya!! Hiya Callan! Nice to see you here! if you don't know me, it's me, Grievous1997 from YT and MOCPages! Anyways, welcome!! ODST! 17:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Wonderful! For Callan. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 21:00, June 4, 2011 (UTC) hey Your mocs are totally awesome dude! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nice to see you here man.ToaAtraks 09:34, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Callan, it's me, Legofreak2444. ;) Legofreak2444 00:42, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Need a hand? Hey, it's Ahpolki Ihu. If you need help with your articles or anything, let me know.Ahpolki Inika (talk) 03:36, August 20, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika Hi Callan! I love your creations! Would you mind looking at my selfmoc Callux? Hai! ---- CallanLoF! It is a small world! You might know me from MOC...:P AmazingFusionNinja (talk) 20:19, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I have some comments on Zemya and Pisto. MrBLUERANGERHERO (talk) 14:05, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Zemya and Pisto I hope you don't mind my little edits. MrBLUERANGERHERO (talk) 22:56, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Chat Ban You were approached as a friend. You rejected that kindness. For the record, I find this to be a shame as I would have sincerely liked to have buried the hatchet. But I think we both know you didn't come to the wiki chat this afternoon for that purpose. Moreover, your behavior has been deemed problematic by a community consensus in the past and again today by two wiki staff members. I have screenshots for consultation. In light of your history antagonizing this particular wiki chat, an administrative consensus has placed a permanent chatban on your account. We shall leave you able to edit for the sake of goodwill and since your actions do not extend onto the mainspace of the wiki itself. However, further derogatory responses will prompt the admin team to revisit this settlement. Trolling will not be tolerated on the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. IP Ban Hello there, Callan. This has been a very productive day. After you were removed from the CBW Discord server, I had the pleasure of conversing with a young upstart named User:TheGalaiLlamaofMetruNui. A charming fellow who made a number of spam edits, confessed to being under the minimum age requirements to use FANDOM, and made a couple of untoward comments about User:Rogaine that no new user could have made. With initial suspicions confirmed by your posts in the Discord chat, I was given probable cause to request an IP check. :Which conclusively ruled that you, CallanLoF, share the same IP address as TheGalaiLlamaofMetruNui. Of course, this comes as no surprise. Even without the IP check you were still instantly identified and weren't exactly trying to hide who you were. But, then again, that was hardly the point I suppose. Plain and simple: you were doing a half-hearted attempt at trolling this wiki and have freely given me plenty of evidence with which to take the matter further. In consideration of the derogatory tone in which you have spoken of CBW in the past, given that you concealed this duplicate account despite the wiki's clear policy on the misuse of sock puppet accounts, and since you unjustly attempted to antagonize the administrative team in front of the Wiki Staff, the wider wiki userbase has ruled that you will no longer be a part of this community, a decision that was underpinned by a unanimous administrative backing. If you take such issue with the continued existence of this wiki and if you see fit to so stubbornly target myself, then I think it's generally for the best that you aren't permitted to edit here anymore. Perhaps this ban will offer you a chance to rethink your position. I will also add that Wiki Staff have been independently notified of your continued, malicious activities and that your account now already meets the minimum criteria for a global ban. Sincerely,